In general, the concentrations of electrolytes, the partial pressures of gases, and the concentrations of metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood maintain homeostasis in a human body, and concentration imbalance causes various diseases with excessive or lack of concentrations thereof. Therefore, prompt measurement of the concentrations of electrolytes, the partial pressures of gases, and the concentrations of metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood helps a medical team quickly estimate a disorder of a human body or progress of a disease due to bionic imbalance. Equipment for measuring the concentrations of ions of electrolytes, gas, and metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood may include a blood introducing unit that supplies blood, a sensing unit that includes a sensor, a solution supplier that supplies a solution to the sensor, a data process unit, and a plurality of driving sources. These apparatuses for analyzing blood chemistry in the related art have heavy and complicate structures for characteristics of mechanical apparatuses, such that they can only be used in specific test rooms, having a limit on the space for use. In particular, a test is performed in a test room equipped with a blood analysis system, even though a medical team needs to quickly obtain needed data at any place where a patient is, for characteristics of the field of medical treatment. Further, since the blood analysis systems need to periodically replace various solutions and sensors in the related art, they are inconvenient in considering maintenance thereof, and a cartridge type blood analysis system including a solution, a sensor, and a blood introducing unit in one cartridge has been proposed to overcome the problem. However, a reagent solution may leak when being alternatively supplied to the sensing unit in the cartridge, such that reliability of measured data and the commercial value are reduced.